Separation
by Ashkash
Summary: Elizabeth is returning to Atlantis and John’s staying behind on Earth. There would be no ‘goodbyes’.


Spoilers – Anything up to _The Long Goodbye_. It's a future-y/AU-ish short fic. Umm, knowledge of The Simpsons.

Disclaimer - I don't own the Stargate franchise, or The Simpsons.

* * *

**_Separation_**

With his hands on the railing, a civilian clothed Sheppard stood on the gangway running alongside the Daedalus as he looked on at the giant ship. He was in the ship's hanger, waiting to see the brunette leader before she boarded her return flight to Atlantis. He didn't have to wait any longer though because he heard clunks on the metal coming towards him. John turned around and smiled at her, seeing her just clear the exit of the viewing room.

"All aboard," he said with a smirk and she looked at him, smiling. He picked up a small, grey shopping bag that was lying by his right boot and then limped towards her.

Elizabeth arched a right eyebrow. She placed her duffel bag down next to her left boot, glancing at the grey bag Sheppard was holding before looking at him again. "Déjà vu?"

He stopped in front of her, still smiling. "Minus the ocean and the gear."

John handed her the bag and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly at him, sporting a quirk of a smirk. She reached with her right hand and pulled out the item. Looking at it, she became confused, although she was amused. She then showed it to John, hoping he would clarify why she was holding a small figurine of Homer Simpson.

"Listen to his wisdom," he answered.

She was even more confused. "Listen to his _wisdom_?" Homer Simpson? Wisdom?

He smirked. "Yeah."

"Am I going to have to figure out this like the last time?"

John paused for a moment. "Yes."

She sighed but quickly smiled at him. Playing with the figurine, she said: "You know, I'm more of a Lisa Simpson fan."

His smile grew. "I figured as much. She wears red too."

She narrowed her eyes at him again, folding her arms this time. "So, why Homer? And, it doesn't mean I don't like him."

"Questions, questions, Doctor. You're not the only one who got something." He thought he saw a flash of disappointment but he let it slide.

"Who else got a Homer?" It was a playful glare she was giving him.

"No one!" he assured her. "Both McKay and Zelenka got Professor Frink." She frowned. "My Czech's rusty but I think Radek thanked and wished me well. And, you shoulda seen Rodney's face. He was insulted. He gave me some speech about Frink and I sorta dozed off with my eyes open." John then smiled and leaned forward slightly to whisper, invading Elizabeth's personal space much more. "But, I saw him put it in his pocket when he thought I wasn't lookin'."

She laughed lightly. "Anyone else?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I gave Ronon McBane, Snake and Conan." Her eyebrows shot up. "I think he thought it was the same thing from the Carnival and was about to break them open to see if there were any candy inside." She laughed. "I had to stop him! Anyway, I gave Teyla a Xena doll since I couldn't think of any Springfield native that reminded me of our friendly Athosian."

Elizabeth was keeping her laugh in check but it was all over her that she was very amused _and_ bemused. "Why?"

He smirked. "Something Rodney told me once. Oh, and I gave Beckett Groundskeeper Willy. Cliché, yes."

Elizabeth was a bit concerned. "He wasn't offended, right?" Why not Hebert or to a lesser extent, Doctor Nick? But she could see why he gave Carson that doll.

"Quite the opposite. Although, he said Willy was from an alternate reality."

She laughed. "Probably."

There was that comfortable silence between them as the laughter they shared slowly died down. John began rocking slightly on the brown cane in his left hand that was supporting him. Elizabeth looked down at it and sighed. It wasn't going to be the same again.

"I'll be okay," John said and she looked up at him.

Elizabeth then smiled softly. "Take care of yourself."

"That goes double for you. Keep up your training. You never know."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

Their eyes locked for what felt like a minute before they both closed the distance and wrapped their arms around each other into a hug. A memory flashed through their minds, a memory of the first time they had done this and then the many other times. Reluctantly releasing one another because they both knew that it was time to go, John kept his right hand in her hair and then kissed her on the forehead. Elizabeth smiled, content at the touch and smell of him. Then, they slowly let go.

"Erm - " John began, also trying to keep his emotions in check. "I guess…" He then smirked. "I'll see ya when I see ya. Unless I see ya when I see ya." There would be no 'goodbyes'.

She laughed and nodded. Elizabeth then passed her left hand through his hair and trailed a path down the right side of his face. John then reached down - wincing slightly - and picked up her duffel bag, handing it to her afterwards. She smiled a thank you and regarded him one last time. John nodded and rubbed her left arm with his right hand. She nodded back, backed away and turned right into the gangway that led to the entrance of the Daedalus.

Switching the cane into his right hand, John limped his way to the head of that gangway and stood, watching her going. "When you get on board, make sure you check your bag!" he yshouted, the voice echoing.

She stopped and turned around. "You went through my bag!" she shouted back.

"No!" he defended. "The security guy did!"

He could see her narrow her eyes. She then turned on her heels and resumed course to the entrance of the Daedalus, leaving behind a smiling John Sheppard.

"Well, I'm relieved," a voice said from behind him and the owner stood on Sheppard's left, as John himself leant on the cane in his right hand. It was Colonel Caldwell.

"And why is that?" John asked, still looking at Elizabeth walking towards the ship.

"After that painfully adorable scene, I thought I was about to experience déjà vu."

John had to chuckle and smile. He turned his head to his left to a black flight suit wearing Caldwell. The Colonel himself was sporting a scar running from the left side of his forehead down to under his left eye. Another result of the ongoing war that left many people with scars, including Elizabeth.

Like some, hers and Sheppard were hidden under their shirts. And like some - those who were seriously injured - Sheppard was forced to stay on Earth for the foreseeable future. "Do me a favour, Colonel," John asked, looking back at Elizabeth.

"Name it."

Sheppard turned back to the Colonel. "I know certain circumstances dictate certain actions, and she can take care of herself, but…"

"I will, John," Caldwell quickly replied, knowing what Sheppard was about to ask. "You have my word as an officer… and a friend."

John smiled appreciatively. They may have butt heads now and then, they still did, but Steven Caldwell had proven himself to everybody after he had been 'de-Goulded' and was slowly approaching 'friend status' with many members of the expedition. "Just watch out for her mean streak."

Caldwell smirked. "I know, Colonel. You forget I've been at the end of it more times than you."

"Why do I get the feeling the next time I see her she'll be sporting a military cut?"

Colonel Caldwell began walking towards the ship. "I wouldn't do that to you." He was smirking.

"That makes me worry _more_!"

Caldwell chuckled and continued towards the entrance to his ship, while John caught a glimpse of Elizabeth entering it. She gave him a teasing single thumb up with her right hand, smirked and then went out of sight. John smiled and shook his head. He turned around to his left and headed back into the viewing area, walking like that shaggy grumpy doctor on TV. "Later, Mister Burns," John muttered, thinking about Colonel Caldwell.

A scarred old friend was waiting for him and John nodded and smiled. It was Captain Ford; he still had the scars around his left eye but the blackened eye itself was gone. Ford looked human enough to walk around Earth and he had requested leave to be back home for a while. It was tough for a while but now Aiden was… sane enough. They both stood at the blast window and the ship could be seen far ahead outside. A few minutes after the all clears, the Daedalus fired up and then slowly rose to the retracting ceiling above. John sighed as his head slowly craned up, watching the ship rise.

Meanwhile, in her quarters aboard the ship, Elizabeth was searching through her duffel bag to see what a certain Colonel had done to it. She then saw another small grey bag that she _knew_ she hadn't put in. Laughing to herself, she reached into the bag with her hand and felt about three more items. Elizabeth pulled took them out and couldn't quite believe it: it was Marge Simpson, Bart and Lisa. A piece of paper was attached to the back of Lisa and she plucked and unfolded it.

_The Simpsons idea wasn't all me. I sorta thought of it when General O'Neill went on about the show and "Burns as Gould." Oh, Caldwell got Burns. He wasn't too pleased but understood the joke. Have a good flight. Don't forget to put a return address on your envelope when you write._

John S.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at the last part. She took out her Homer figure and put him together with the others in her hands. Something was missing, however. Elizabeth arched her right eyebrow; she was curious as to the whereabouts of Maggie Simpson. Wait...

As the Daedalus cleared Earth, John and Aiden walked side-by-side down to the mess hall, with Sheppard continually tossing and catching a small figurine of Maggie Simpson into the air with his left hand.

END


End file.
